Earth Angel
by FreeNightFall28
Summary: A short 4 chapter story. Roxy is the best, and only true, friend of Sonny Grotowski. And when he needs her, she is there to help him through his troubles, especially when it benifits herself as well. Sonny X OC; oneshot story. Monster's Ball fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I waited at the bar with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of vodka in the other. Sonny was supposed to meet me here and I was happy because it was my first night off in weeks and I was going to spend it with my best friend. I took a long sip from my glass and gave myself a small smile as I waited.

My name is Roxanne 'Roxy' Juraasaki (Ger-ä-ski) and my best friend is Sonny Grotowski. I worked as waitress with my friend Lucille, Cecilia (Lucille's daughter), and Betty while Sonny was the Lieutenant at the Jacksonville Correctional Facility. I have shoulder length black hair that was layered to give my hair volume and my eyes are pale blue. I was forced to live in Louisiana with my step-father and mom when I was fifteen and I was enrolled as a freshman at the public high school in the middle of the school year.

That's where I met Sonny for the first time. His father, Hank, is also a correctional officer, like Sonny is now. Because of his father I was first introduced to Sonny. My mother met Hank, he told me about Sonny, I met Sonny and after that, he instantly became friends. Why… because we are complete opposites.

Sonny has dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, he's tall, and he has a real father who hates his guts. I, on the other hand, have black hair, blue eyes, I'm kinda short, and I have a step-father who loves me way too much. He actually thought he was my _real _father and that, I think, upsets me the most about him.

Throughout the rest of freshman year and to about the middle of sophomore year, I thought of Sonny as only my friend, but once I started to take boys a little more… interesting, I actually began to develop an ever-growing crush on him. When I found out I was Sonny's only friend who was a girl, I was extremely happy. He was one of the most handsome and popular guys in my grade and to find out that was his only friend of the opposite sex made me feel superior to the other girls who liked Sonny as much as I did.

During junior year, Sonny and I had grown very close to each other. We hung out at the diner, we went to each other's houses, and hell we even got our first job together at the local gas station. I thought that when prom came around, he was going to ask me, but to my total surprise and horror he asked out Vera or aka the school slut. This absolutely tore me apart. Eventually, I was asked to prom by a handful of guys, but I denied all of them… because I loved Sonny and he was the only guy I wanted to go to prom with.

I remember the first time I ever found the reason Sonny's father and grandfather let me be friends with Sonny. It was because I am a white female. This utterly shocked me. I found out, that if I were anything _but _Caucasian then I would not be allowed to be friends with, associate with, or even communicate with Sonny. That's that day I learned that there was still racism in our world. This also broke my heart.

I was friends with plenty of Caucasian, Asian, Hispanic, and African American people and to learn that my best friend's family still had the morals of a 1960's perspective made me think out of the box and into the world of reality, especially here in the deep South.

After Sonny and I graduated high school, I began to work at the dinner and Sonny wanted to become a correctional officer, just like his father and grandfather. One day, out of blind curiosity, I asked him why he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. He replied simply with, "I want to make them proud of me, for the first time in my life; I want them to be proud of Sonny Grotowski."

I looked up at the clock on the wall in front of me and it read ten-thirty p.m. I arrived at the bar at eight o'clock, because that is when we arranged to meet, and I had been waiting for Sonny for two in a half hours. I sighed, finished my vodka, and took a quick puff from my cigarette. I pulled out a ten from my pocket and laid it on the counter.

"Keep the change." I said to the barkeep.

She smiled at me and waved, "Thanks Roxy, see ya later."

"See ya." I replied as I got up from the bar stool and making my way to the exit of the bar. Once outside I started my long walk home. I lived not to far from the bar, or the diner, or even Sonny's house. I live in an apartment building which is owned by the step-father Doug. I live on the second floor (it has four floors including the underground apartments, but the first aboveground floor counts as the "first" floor).

I didn't own a car and usually received a ride from Sonny or Cecilia so I walked down the streets most of the time. It was good exercise; it keeps me fit and healthy. I didn't do much exercise, so this was the best thing I can do for my body. I was walking past the diner that I worked at and glanced quickly inside. I saw Cecilia and her mother and I smiled at them.

"Hello Roxanne, what are you doing here this late at night?" A deep voice called out behind me.

I gasped and spun around, only to be staring at Hank. "Oh, Mr. Grotowski, you scared me." I said kindly, "I was just leaving the bar."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Alone?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir, well actually Sonny was supposed to meet me here for a few drinks… but he never showed up."

"He ditched you?" Hank asked, a tone of anger could be detected from his voice.

Shit, I was gonna get Sonny in trouble. I shook my head frantically. "No, no, he didn't _ditch _me, per se. I just bet he had something on his mind and he simply forgot. It's an effortless mistake."

Hank brought his hands to his face and he messaged his temples. "That boy's gonna get it." I heard him mutter to himself. He looked up at me. "Do you need a ride home, Roxanne?"

"Oh, that isn't necessary sir; I was planning on walking home, but thank you for the offer."

"No, really Roxanne, I'll give you a ride since that no good son of mine left you waiting for him at the bar."

I hated when he talked like that about Sonny. It broke my heart to hear a father say things like that about his own son. "Well, if you insist, sir, a ride would be wonderful."

"Well, let's hurry and get you home." He stated as we made our way to Hank's car.

I got in and buckled my seatbelt. He got in and turned on the car. After a few minutes of driving in silence, my politeness got the best of me.

"How is your father Mr. Grotowski?" I asked. "Well, I hope."

Hank turned his eyes away from the road and gave me a quick glance. "He's fine, I suppose. And your mother how is she?"

I looked out the window to avoid eye contact. "She is alright; I think she might be getting sick, so I'm going to take her to the doctor probably tomorrow."

"I hope she is alright. And your step-dad… how is he?"

"Doug is… Doug, I guess. He's the same as usual."

"Does he treat you and your mother right?" Hank asked blandly.

I nodded, "Yeah, he treats us good. He acts like my real father though and that kinda annoys me."

"Why?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip. "Because he's not." I replied. "He thinks I'm his actual daughter and that makes him think he has certain authority over me. I still respect him and all don't get me wrong sir, but sometimes he can think a little too far ahead of himself. If you know what I mean, sir."

Hank coughed and looked out of the window as we stopped at a stop sign. "Yeah, I know where you are getting at."

We were silent again until we reached my apartment building. I got out of the car and leaned on my side of the door. Hank rolled down the window. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Grotowski."

"Anytime Roxanne." He retorted.

I looked up at the sky before looking back at Hank. "Can you tell Sonny to call me when he gets the chance? I wanna talk to him about something important."

He nodded. "Sure thing, Roxanne and don't worry I'll straighten that boy out for making you wait on his ass."

My eyes widened and I raised my hands, "That's not needed, sir, please. Just have him call me, alright?"

"Will do; now get inside before some pervert kidnaps you." He smiled dryly.

I smiled back. "Okay, have a good night sir."

I turned away from the car and ran up the steps to the entrance of the apartment. I took my keys outta my pocket and put the right one into the keyhole. I opened went inside and ran up the flights of stairs until I reached my floor. I walked to apartment room number 14 and unlocked the door before going inside. I made my way to my answering machine and pressed the play button. There was only one message and it was from Lucille. She told me that I didn't have to come to work the next day since her daughter Cecilia had the morning shift. I smiled. Good, I didn't have to work, so now I can actually sleep in tomorrow. I was too tired to get out of my clothes so I just threw myself into my bed in my room before falling asleep quickly.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Sonny got out of his truck and hid his whisky bottle in the back pockets of his camouflaged style pants. He wasn't drunk, but he sure as hell wished he had been. It was late and Sonny had just visited Vera, one of the town's only prostitutes. Lately, Sonny hasn't been feeling like himself. Soon, he will become a man by sending another man to his death. Soon, he will execute the "cop killer" Lawrence Musgrove and the whole situation made Sonny feel nervous.

Sonny quietly made his way inside his home and up the stairs to his room. At this time of night his grandfather was asleep and his dad was at the diner getting a bowl of ice cream and a cup of coffee. He tipped toed up until he made it to his dark and isolated room in, what should've been, the attic. He closed the door and sighed heavily before turning on the light switch. He spun around only to face his father Hank who sat on Sonny's bed.

"Jeez dad, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Sonny exclaimed with a smile on his face, but he only received a scowl from his father.

"Didn't you have anything to do tonight, Sonny?" Hank asked in a deadly tone.

Sonny shook his head, "Not that I know of."

Hank sighed angrily and got off of Sonny's bed; he walked over towards his son.

Hank stopped in front of his son and frowned. "Roxanne wants you to call her."

Just at the very moment Hank said 'Roxanne', Sonny's memory of what he _was_ suppose to do that night flooded his mind. "Shit," Sonny breathed out, "shit, I was supposed to meet her at the bar tonight! God damn it, I forgot all about it!" Sonny said as he placed a hand on his forehead.

Hank growled and then before Sonny knew it, Hank's palm had made serious contact with the side of Sonny's head. Sonny flinched at the sudden pain he felt in his head.

"You fucking idiot." Hank spat at his son. "You and Roxanne had a meeting arrange and what do you do? You go and leave her waiting for you all night long. What kind of good for nothing son did I raise, huh?"

Sonny remained silent.

"Answer me, God damn it!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Sonny replied in a soft tone.

"Don't tell me you're sorry you sack of shit. Call Roxanne and apologize to her! And don't you dare think of leaving this room because if you do, I'll beat your sorry ass so hard you'd wish I killed you instead." And with that Hank stormed out of Sonny's room and slammed the door behind him as hard as he could, leaving Sonny in an angst-like state.

Out of blind fury, Sonny grabbed the closet thing he had to him, which was a framed picture of him and his best friend Roxy, and he chucked it across the room, sending it flying towards the wall. It made contact and the glass around the frame shattered into a few chunks of pieces. When Sonny realized what he had done, he walked over to the wall and picked up the picture. He glanced over it a couple of times before stuffing it into his pant pockets.

Feeling guilty of what he had done to his life-long friend, he hesitantly made his way to his house phone that lay on a desk in the corner of his room and dialed Roxy's number. He heard it ring and so he waited.

Meanwhile, Roxy had fallen into a light sleep before she was abruptly awoken to the sound of her telephone ringing. She growled and picked up her phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?" She asked yawning.

"Hey Roxy, it's Sonny, do you have time to talk?"

Roxy sat up in her bed and looked over at the clock. She sighed. "Sonny, do we have to talk now? It's eleven forty-five at night; couldn't you have called me in the morning? It's late."

There was a long silence before Sonny replied. "I'm sorry; do you want me to call you back tomorrow?"

Roxy yawned again. "No, no, since I'm up we can talk. So why did you call me?"

"… Because you asked me to." Sonny retorted, confusing himself.

Roxy smiled wearily. "Oh yeah, sorry, the time is making me disoriented. I waited for you at the bat tonight and you completely forgot about me."

"I know and I'm truly sorry about that. I was thinking I can make it up to you."

Roxy hesitated. "How?"

"I can buy you breakfast tomorrow and we can talk, if you'd like."

"What? Buy me a coffee and a doughnut? Sorry Sonny, but that doesn't qualify as breakfast."

"No, I was planning on taking you to the diner for a _real_ breakfast." He said sweetly.

Roxy bit her lower lip. "If it's your treat… then fine, having breakfast with you sounds great. What time should you pick me up?" She asked.

Sonny smiled to himself. "I'll pick up around eight, how does that sound to you?"

"Eight sounds just fine, I just hope you don't forget about this and remember to come and pick me up." Roxy teased.

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting. Good night Roxy." Sonny said thoughtfully, making Roxy giggle lightly.

"Good night Sonny, I'll see ya in the morning." She said before hanging up her phone and returning to her sleep.

Sonny sighed in relief as he hung up the phone. He thought for a moment before he turned to the desk behind him and he opened a drawer. Inside, there was a pile of older photos. All of them where photos of Sonny and Roxy throughout high school when they where young teens.

Sonny picked up the pile and made his way to his bed where he sat down on the edge. He flipped through the photos quietly. He chuckled at a few and some made him want to cry. Others Sonny wished he could relive, they were just that great. But some of them made him wish they never occurred.

There was one of him and Roxy sitting at a swing set and one with the teens at the beach, sitting by the water and waiting for the tide to come in. Sonny flipped through more of them. There were a couple of photos of them in the middle of the field. That's where they spent time to get away from their family. Some were of just them sitting in the grass, there was one or two with Roxy standing with her arms open, and there was one with Sonny giving Roxy a piggy-back ride.

How where these weird but unique photos taken if they where alone? Roxy had an old camera that had a timer on it, so the teens simply placed the camera on a secure place and turned on the timer. Then, they posed for their photo and it was taken. That's how they spent most of their time: taking pictures.

They took pictures, watched movies at Roxy's apartment (when she still lived with her mom and step-dad), and they listened to music in Roxy's room. That was their favorite pass time, listing to music. Sonny would bring cassettes to Roxy's place and they would spend hours just listening and discussing what they thought the song meant or how they felt about it. Sonny remembered Roxy's favorite song was "Earth Angel" sung by Marvin Berry from the movie Back to the Future. He remembered, if she was in a sour mood all he had to do was put that song on and Roxy would forget what she was mad about and smile.

Sonny placed the photos on his nightstand and lay down on his bed; he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Maybe, tomorrow will come quicker then Sonny wished it would.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy waited on the steps in front of her apartment building, just sitting on the stone steps. She laced her fingers together and hummed a soft tune to herself. Today, Roxy wore a simple outfit: flip flops, a pair of jean pants, and a short-sleeved green shirt. Her jet black hair hung at her shoulders, as usual, and her bangs where gently slicked to the side; the black eyeliner outlined her eyes, giving her pale blue eyes a haunting effect.

Roxy looked down at her watch and saw that Sonny was running a little bit late, but she didn't mind. She waited for a few minutes later before she started to daydream. She wondered how the day was going to play out. She had to work from noon to six that day, so maybe Cecilia could come over and watch a movie or something since Cecilia had the morning shift only that day.

Roxy snapped out of her daydream when she heard a car horn beep at her. She looked up from the concrete ground and looked up to see a dirty, grey Jeep Comanche parked in the side of road in front of Roxy's apartment. She smiled and stood up. She ran over to the Jeep and opened the door to see a grinning Sonny.

"Hello beautiful, ready to go?" He asked as Roxy got into his car.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She replied.

"Good, because I'm hungry, are you?"

Roxy nodded as Sonny pulled out from the apartment and into the main street. "Kind of."

Sonny looked over at Roxy. "When you where sitting in front of your apartment you looked upset, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff. I guess you can say I was in la-la land." She laughed, making Sonny chuckle.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just what I might do later is all."

They drove in silence for the next couple of minutes. Roxy just stared out of the window and examined the scenery. The tall, green trees stood above the car and casted a lingering shadow and caused a sensation of coolness to overcome Roxy.

Sonny kept glancing over at Roxy from the corner of his eyes. He didn't know why though and that is what made him wonder. Why was he acting like this and early he called Roxy beautiful… he never did that, not even when they joked around. His head began to throb so he placed a hand on his forehead. Roxy noticed at turned back to her friend.

"Hey are _you_ okay?" She asked concerned.

Sonny licked his lips as he turned onto a different road. "I'm fine, I just have slight headache is all."

Roxy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as they approached the 'busy' part of town and near the diner. "Maybe if you eat something your headache will go away or you can take an Advil."

"I don't have any Advil on me, so I guess my only option is eating, huh?" He asked playfully as he parked the car in front of the diner. He looked over at Roxy as she got out of the car. He got out as well and followed her into the diner. Roxy noticed Sonny was wearing a blue wife beater underneath a dark blue Hawaiian style shirt, cargo pants, and his infamous red trucker hat.

Inside, Roxy waved to her friend Cecilia. "Good morning doll, how is your shift so far?" Roxy called to the red haired waitress.

"It's been going fine." Cecilia looked behind Roxy to see the blonde male. "Oh, hiya Sonny, how are you?" She asked as she picked up a plate from an empty table.

He shuffled his feet. "I'm alright, and yourself Cecilia?"

"I'm mighty fine."

Roxy and Sonny walked over to an unoccupied table and sat down one on the opposite side of the other. After a moment or two, Betty came over and smiled at the young adults.

"Hey there Roxanne, didn't know you where stoppin' by this morning." Betty said, placing down two menus in front of the customers.

Roxy bit her lower lip and looked down the table. "Yeah, well, Sonny invited me for breakfast at the last moment."

Betty's smiled only grew. "So, is this your first date together?"

Roxy coughed and Sonny blushed.

"T-this isn't a date." Sonny stuttered.

"Yes!" Roxy blurted, "It's just a little get-together with a friend; nothing more."

Betty cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Miss Roxanne. What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a glass of apple juice." Roxy replied giving Betty a death glare.

"And I'll just have a cup of coffee." Sonny answered.

"Any sugar or milk?"

"No thanks, black is fine."

Betty gave Roxy a wicked smile before turning her back. "I'll get your drinks." She said walking away.

Roxy blushed and gently touched Sonny's hand that was laying on the surface of the table. "I'm really sorry about Betty; she tends to say whatever comes to mind. She's a free spirit."

Sonny scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously before quickly looking through his menu. "It's quite alright. My father also has a free spirit, I guess you can say."

Roxy only blushed harder, making it noticeable to Sonny. He grabbed Roxy's hand and tenderly squeezed it. "I said it was okay, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." He replied.

A few moments later Betty came back with cups glasses in her hands. She set down the apple juice in front of Roxy and the glass of coffee down in front of Sonny. He nodded as if you thank her.

"So, are you two ready to order?" Betty asked taking out her notepad and a pen.

Roxy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm ready, are you?" She asked Sonny.

He grinned. "Yeah, how about you go first."

"What a gentleman." Betty butted in.

Roxy kicked Betty from under the table. Roxy looked over at Sonny and smiled shyly. "I'll just have the egg special, scrambled please."

"What kind of toast do you want?"

"Um, I'll have white toast."

"Oakie dokie, and what about you handsome, what will you have?"

"I'll have the pancake special with whole-wheat toast." Sonny replied, picking up both his own and Roxy's menu before handing it to the older woman.

"Thank you, okay, I'll give these orders to the chef."

"Thank you Betty." Roxy said waving and giving her a fake smile.

Betty waved back and muttered something under her breath.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Again, I am so sorry about her."

"I said it was alright, Roxy." Sonny reassured his best friend.

Roxy looked over at the opposite end of the diner and saw an elderly couple sitting opposite of each other, much like herself and Sonny. But as she observed them, she noticed something. They didn't talk to each other. She watched them for a minute or two, just taking in everything they did. Both of them ate, drank, and wiped their mouths and once they were done, the man was given the check, the older man got up and paid it. The older woman got up also, walked to her husband, and left with him… all of this, still, without saying a word to each other.

Sonny noticed that Roxy was paying attention to the elderly couple and he turned his head and watched them too for a moment. He turned his head and gently tapped Roxy on the shoulder. "Hey there, you keep staring into space and ignoring me."

Roxy sharply turned back to Sonny. "I'm sorry." She muttered. There was silence, except for th constant tapping of Roxy's finger nails against the table's surface, before she leaned into the table and stared straight into Sonny's eyes. "You wanna know something I noticed about that elderly couple who just left?"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders and looked uninterested. "What?"

"During their entire meal neither of them spoke the whole time. Isn't that strange?"

"What if they had nothing interesting to talk about?"

"That's never the case, even now where talking and a moment ago we were silent." Roxy retorted.

Sonny sighed. "Okay Roxanne, what's going on?"

"I do not want to turn out like that woman. I don't want to be married to a man and then have absolutely nothing to say about anything. How do we even know they're in love? What if their whole relationship is based on a lie? What if I turn into her? What if I marry someone I don't even love? I don't want my relationship based on a fib."

"Why do you care Roxy? That woman is not you and you will never, I repeat, never turn into her. You always have something to talk about."

"That's not my point. I don't want to marry someone I don't love."

"Who said you have to marry someone you don't love. Marry your childhood sweetheart for all I care. But you are the exact opposite of that woman, Roxy, and you will never turn out that way."

Roxy sat back into her chair and looked away from Sonny, feeling embarrassed. "I get carried away sometimes… just ignore it." She whispered, but she made sure Sonny was able to hear it.

Sonny was about to say something when Betty came back with the two plates of food, placing the right one in front of the correct person.

"There ya go, is there anything I can get the love bugs?"

Roxy slammed her palms onto the table, making people around her stare and Sonny jump suddenly. "Jesus Christ, Betty, drop the subject alright?" She said annoyed with the waitress's attitude towards her and Sonny's relationship.

"Jeez kid, I was kidding. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Betty replied with a smile.

Sonny looked up at Betty, "I'm sorry about Roxy, I said a comment that upset her."

"It's alright, honey, I know how bi-polar Roxy can get. Have a good breakfast." Betty responded. She then walked away to a man a few tables away.

"You didn't have to lie to save my ass. I wouldn't care if Betty thought I was on my period."

Sonny leaned in. "Please say you're not."

His comment made Roxy give a hearty laugh. "You're safe, Sonny, you don't have to worry."

Sonny smiled, picked up a knife and fork, and began to cut his pancakes before taking a fork full of pancakes and stuffing it into his mouth. Roxy grabbed the pepper shaker and sprinkled a little bit of pepper onto her eggs before grabbing her fork and taking a bite.

Just then, a young, tall, male with short, but curly, brunette hair and beautiful cobalt blue eyes walked over to the table and greeted Roxy. "Heya Roxy."

Roxy looked up and beamed at the attractive man. "Hi Paul, what you doing here?"

"Having breakfast, the same as you and Sonny." He replied, placing a hand on Roxy's shoulder and messaging it gently.

Sonny saw this and he gripped his knife as tightly as he could, making his knuckles turn white. Sonny was jealous of Paul's intimate actions towards Roxy. Roxy detected this and tilted her head to the side softly.

"Sonny, is something wrong?"

Sonny shook his head. "I burned my mouth."

Roxy nodded her head. Paul turned to Roxy. "I haven't talked to you in a while, maybe you can come over to my place and we can catch up on things."

Roxy gave a genuine smile. "That sounds wonderful, I would like that every much."

"Well, I'll let you guys finish breakfast. I'll see you two later."

"Bye, Paul!" Roxy called happily as Paul walked away from their table and to his own (he was with three friends).

"Bye." Sonny muttered. He looked down at his pancakes, "So Roxy, are you and Paul close?"

Roxy took a sip from her apple juice. "No really, we're just friends. We barely know each other. What about you two, do you know Paul well?"

Sonny put his knife down and grabbed his cup of coffee. "We're just friends." Sonny said softly, taking a long drink from his cup

***

After Sonny and Roxy left the diner an hour later and got into his car, Sonny realized something.

"Shit." He muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets and searching for something, but he failed to find it.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"I think I left my I.D. card at my house, do you mind if we stop there before I drop you off?"

Roxy grinned and shook her head. "I don't mind at all."

"Okay." And that was all he said before pulling away from the diner.

For the entire time they spent in the car, Roxy and Sonny just talked a little bit. Mostly about when they were in high school, reminiscing and such. When they were close to Sonny's house, they both saw Willie and Darryl, the kids of Ryrus Cooper, running towards the car. Roxy undid her seatbelt and leaned over Sonny as both the young adults started talking to the young kids.

"Hiya kiddos, how are ya? I haven't seen you guys in a while." Roxy said as Sonny drove slowly up his dirt, driveway.

"We're fine, Miss Roxy." Darryl replied, keeping up with the car.

"You boys gettin' into any trouble?" Sonny asked.

"No, sir, we are good kids, we ain't like them other kids around here. They like gettin' in trouble with the law and stuff, but me and Darryl know better." Willie responded, smiling.

Roxy raised an eyebrow before giggling. "Good job boys, you stay like that and you won't upset your daddy. He's a good guy and he doesn't need to be bothered with you two getting' in trouble."

"That's very good advice." Sonny squeezed in as he stopped and turned off the car. Roxy opened the door and stepped out, but she stopped in her place. Sonny also got out of the car, but stopped when he saw his father Hank holding a shotgun in his hands.

"Tell them to get the hell of my property."

Sonny took a few steps in front of the boys while Roxy stayed in placed. "You put that thing down."

"We came by to see Sonny and Roxanne." Willie said.

"I don't give a damn who you came by to see," he looked over to Sonny, "get 'em outta here right now."

There was a lingering silence between Sonny and his father.

"Tell them, they're your buddies, tell them to get out of here."

Willie and Roxy looked over at Sonny to see what he would do, but he just stood there.

Hank scowled, "Well what are you waiting there for?" And with that, Hank raised his shot gun and fired into the air; a warning shot. This sent Willie and Darryl running for their lives. Roxy would've too if she where their age, but she still stood in the doorway of the car. Hank fired one more shot.

Sonny just stared at his father as Roxy's eyes fell to the ground, afraid to look up at Hank.

"You watch your ass, alright?" Hank warned. He turned on his heel and walked back to the house.

Sonny turned to Roxy. "Let's go." He said, opening his car door and getting in. He slammed the door behind him.

Roxy climbed in. "What about your I.D.?" Roxy asked, her voice low.

"Fuck it." Sonny snapped, turning on the car.

He drove away as far as he could and once he was far enough away, he parked the car on the side of the road and turned off the car. He hit the steering wheel as hard as he could and he groaned. "Why does my father have to be such a fucking racist prick?"

"Sonny," Roxy cooed as faced him, turning in her seat, "you have to remember what time period your father and grandfather grew up in."

"It doesn't make it right!" He yelled.

"I never said it was, Sonny. I know it's wrong, but you have to be tolerant with them."

"If I have to be tolerant with them, then they should just keep their fucking mouths shut! I hate it so much when they say racist shit, I fucking hate it!" He yelled again. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel and his breathing was heavy.

Roxy didn't know what to do, so she just started to rub Sonny's back in a reassuring way. After a moment, Sonny sat back up and looked at Roxy.

"Can I ask you a favor?" He said, this time his voice was gentler.

Roxy looked deeply into Sonny's brown eyes before she replied. "Sonny, you can ask me anything in the world."

"I don't wanna be rude, but do you mind if I crash at your apartment tonight? I really don't feel like going home to my dad yelling at me."

Without hesitation, Roxy responded. "Of course you can crash at my place, you're my best friend and you don't need to act all shy around me when you ask stuff like this. But how are you going to get your things from your house?"

"I'll sneak in after my dad leaves for work and then I'll just leave my things in my car until later."

"Hey," Roxy said thinking about something, "today you practice for the execution for that cop killer, right?"

Sonny sighed with frustration. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you guys go to the bar afterwards, for an early celebration, right?"

"Yup."

"Why don't I meet you at the bar after my shift at the diner and then afterwards you can just drive us back to my place?"

Sonny nodded idly. "Sounds like a plan. What time do you get off?"

"Six o'clock, but I have to help out with talking to the new girl we just hired about the job, I think her name is Leticia. So I'll probably get to the bar at around six-thirty."

"Okay."

Roxy looked down at her watch and cursed. "Shit, I have to go and talk to Dr. Milton about my mom." Roxy said as she unhooked her seatbelt and got out of the car. Sonny rolled down the window. "I'll see you later tonight, okay Sonny?"

He nodded again. "Sure, but do you want me to drive you to Milton's?"

Roxy shook her head, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." And with that Roxy turned her heel and began walking towards where Dr. Milton's office was located in town. Sonny waited for a second before turning on the car and driving back to his house to grab the things he needed for that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Okay, in this chapter there will be a sex scene, yay! ... thats about it, lol.**

* * *

Roxy set down the last plate in the sink and gave Dan, the dish washer, after patting him on the back. "I'm done with my shift now, but I have to talk to the new girl so I'll be here for a little bit longer than usual."

Dan nodded as he grabbed the dish Roxy set down and began to wash it. "Okay, so how long are you staying?"

"For about a half-hour, nothing more." Roxy replied, lingering in the doorway in between the wash room and the kitchen. Dan just nodded his head again is response.

"So, Roxanne, I heard from a little birdie that your dating the son of the Captain Grotowski at the Correctional Facility… is this true?" Dan asked nonchalantly.

Roxy sighed, "Does this little birdie happen to be named Betty?"

"Maybe." Dan smiled.

"No, it's not true, we're just friends. That's it, okay?"

"You got it."

Roxy smiled wearily and walked into the eating area of the diner and sat at a table where the new girl sat. She was an African-American woman, with short dark brunette hair, and hazel eyes, Leticia was her name and she was a single mother, with her husband being sentenced to death, and an obese son.

Roxy made her way to the table and sat across from the woman. She smiled and she held out her hand to the other woman. "Hello, I'm Roxanna, but you can call me Roxy."

The other woman smiled and accepted the hand; she shook it firmly. "Hi, I'm Leticia, and it's nice to meet you."

Roxy looked down at her hands and tapped on the table surface nervously. "So, Leticia, tell me a little about yourself before we get started." Roxy spoke politely.

Leticia coughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "There isn't a lot to say. My husband is in the correctional facility, I have one son, Tyrell, and I am about to lose my house."

Roxy bit her lower lip. "What's your son like?"

"He's fat, but he's still a good kid. He likes to draw, like his father, that's the only thing he got from his daddy, thank God."

"And your husband, what's he like?"

"He's an artist, but he a cop killer. That's what got him sent the jail."

"Your husband… is he Lawrence Musgrove, I presume then?"

Leticia narrowed her eyes a little. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Roxy avoided eye contact and she fidgeted with her fingers. "It was in the paper and I'm sorry about your husband, I really am." She replied.

Leticia gave out a dry laugh. "It's okay, and I saw it the other day. It's a shame, making him look like a serial killer, but then again he did deserve it, killin' that cop and all. It's just since we live in the small ass town in the deep, deep south all we have around us is two things: each other and racism."

"You're absolutely right, that is all we have. It's sick." Roxy spat.

"I agree, but you know, that's what we get for living here."

"How can you say that? We can make a difference in this town if we really wanted to."

Again, Leticia laughed. "I guess we can... so, Roxy, tell me about yourself."

"I live alone in my step-dad's apartment building, just one floor above my parents-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Leticia butted in.

Roxy shook her head. "No, I don't, I just have one best friend who happens to be a guy."

"Oh yeah? What's the lucky ones name?"

"Sonny." Roxy said meekly, almost barely enough to hear.

"That's a nice name." Leticia retorted, gently looking to the side.

Roxy gave a small cough, "So, let's get started shall we?"

Leticia nodded. "Of course, sorry if I wasted time."

Roxy stood up and pushed the chair in. "No, it's nothing to worry about." She walked over to the kitchen with Leticia following close behind her.

"This is the kitchen where the cooks prepare the meals that we serve. Now, when your taking orders you don't really need knowledge of what they want, you just need to write it down."

Leticia nodded her head.

"When you are done taking the order of a customer, then you place the order on this rack where the chef will pick it up, okay?"

Leticia nodded again, "Okay."

"Good, now when you pick up the dishes from an empty table or otherwise, you take them over here to Daniel or Dan as we like to call him, and he'll take care of that. Dan can you wave for Leticia?"

Dan did as he was asked and waved with his back turned to the ladies.

"Take the dishes to Dan, got it." Leticia noted to herself.

"I think the last thing I have to tell you is that once your done you have to punch your card and then change and go home. It's as simple as that… oh, do you know how to work the cash register?"

"Yes," Leticia answered, "I used to work one at my old job."

"Alright then, good, I don't need to teach you about that stupid machine. Well, I think I am done with telling you everything. Is there anything you want to ask? Any questions about anything?"

Leticia looked around the diner as people started to come in since it was around dinner time. She made sure her apron was tight enough so it wouldn't fall off her small waist. "No, not that I know of. Thank you for doing this for me."

Roxy untied her apron and headed for the changing area. "Somebody had to do it, and your welcome. If you need any help, just ask Lucille, she has the night shift as well tonight."

"Again, thanks." Leticia said.

Roxy smiled and walked into the changing area before closing the door behind her. Roxy took off her apron and dropped it to the floor after she took off her gym shoes. She unzipped her diner uniform and let it fall. She walked to the bin where she stored her clothes and picked up her jeans and shirt and flip flops and she began to put on her clothing. When she was done, Roxy pulled her hair into a high ponytail, but she made sure her bangs still hung at her forehead; then did a quick touch-up with her makeup.

Roxy left the diner with a quick wave and good-bye to everyone, including Leticia. She seemed like a nice woman, Roxy thought, and it was horrible that Leticia was forced to live with the burden of her husband. The negative attention from the execution and all. It didn't take Roxy long to reach the bar. It only took her about ten minutes of walking in the semi-dark since it was a bit past sundown.

It was chilly out, but nothing that bothered Roxy. This was actually beautiful weather for being in hot and muggy Louisiana most of the time. Roxy finally made it to the smoke infested bar. The loud country music could be heard from a few feet outside the bar. While walking in, Roxy noticed a group of people sitting together at a round table. It was the correctional guards from the Sonnysonville Penitentiary who worked with Sonny. She even saw his father Hank sitting with them.

Luckily, they did not notice Roxy walking in. She sneaked through a crowd near the pool table before making her way to the bar where Sonny sat. He wore a sandy-brown shirt that was stripped, jeans, and his red trucker hat… still.

Roxy snuck up behind Sonny and lightly pounced on him, making Sonny jump in surprise. He turned to see Roxy sitting next to him at the bar. Then the barkeep came up to Roxy.

"Hey girl, good to see you again, whatcha want to drink?"

"Hiya Booter, um, just get me a rum and coke, please."

"You got it, hun." Booter said walking towards the wall collage of alcohol.

"So, how was your day so far?" Roxy asked Sonny.

He took out a cigarette and lit it with his cheap, plastic lighter. He took a quick puff before answering the woman. "I screwed up today when we were practicing the execution run-down."

Booter came back with Roxy's drink and set it on the bar surface. Roxy thanked her and took a sip of her drink. "Mmm, that's good stuff. So, what did your dad say about your little mess up?" She asked trying to sound as kind as possible.

"He just told me it was important not to screw up during the real thing." He said.

Just then Hank came up from behind Sonny and gave Roxy a fake smile. Then he took a step to the side of Sonny; to make sure Sonny could see him. "Just like I said, no mistakes. I wanna make damn sure, that nobody makes any mistakes, especially you."

Roxy took an extremely long sip of her alcoholic drink, almost half of it, as Sonny remained silent and not answering anything his father.

"That goes for me too and the rest of them." Hank continued. "You ain't no different from us if you screw up."

Sonny was still silent and he took another drag from his cig before taking a drink from his beer. Hank when on about something called "the monster's ball" or something like that. Roxy wasn't paying attention to Hank, and to tell the truth, neither was Sonny. Sonny finished his beer and sighed.

Hank still continued. "He don't want no preacher, or lawyer, or nothing like that so it's just you and me. Like I said, you can't think about anything you did, it's a job and we have to do our job, right?"

Sonny, as usual, remained silent as he seized another puff of his cigarette before extinguishing it out into the ashtray. Hank took his son's silence as a gesture for him to leave, which he did. Roxy finished her drink and looked over at Sonny.

"I know you don't like your father, but you didn't have to be rude and ignore him like that."

Sonny idly turned his head to give Roxy a 'I-don't-care' look. "He deserves it."

"Nobody deserves anything, Sonny." Roxy retorted.

"Can we just go? I'm sick of being here."

Roxy nodded her head. "Yeah, let's go. Are you sober enough to drive, or do I have to?"

Sonny licked his lips. "I don't know, ask me something."

"I don't know, uh, what year where you born?"

"1979."

"What color are your eyes?"

"Brown."

"Good, um, who did you go to prom with?"

"Vera, am I done with the questions? Am I sober enough for you or what?" Sonny asked with a playful grin spread across his face.

Roxy nodded, "Yeah, okay let's go then."

They both got up from the bar, Sonny placed down a ten dollar bill on the surface and told Booter that he was paying for both of their drinks, which Booter just waved as if to say 'good-bye'. Booter wasn't friends with Sonny, but she did talk to him every once in a while.

Sonny pulled Roxy by her hand and led her out of the bar and to his truck. He opened the door for her and she blushed, thanking him. He smiled sweetly at her as he walked over to his side of the truck and got in. He didn't put on his seatbelt and immediately tuned the truck. Within seconds he drove off, away from the bar and his father and co-workers.

Like most times, they drove in silence until they made it to Roxy's apartment. He turned off the truck, opened the door, grabbed his duffle back of the things he needed and waited for Roxy. They both walked up the stairs, after they got into the apartment building, and Roxy grabbed her keys from pocket. She unlocked her door and swung it open.

"Mi casa es su casa." She declared as she walked in, followed by Sonny. "You can crash on the couch since it's a pull-out and you know where everything else is right?" She asked, taking off her shoes and throwing them to the ground near the door.

"Yeah, I know, I've been here more than a handful of times my dear Roxanne."

Roxy mentally smacked herself in the head. "Oh yeah, right. It slipped my mind."

"It's fine." Sonny said, placing his duffle bag at the foot of the couch. "So, what are we gonna do tonight?" He asked, twirling around to face his friend.

"Well, since we had to leave about ten minutes after I got there, I'm going to get myself a beer. You want one?"

Sonny shook his head. "No thanks, this is probably the best time for me to get drunk since I have a big day tomorrow. I don't want to disgrace my dad again."

"Sonny, don't start about that. Once you take a step inside my apartment, you are **forbidden **to talk about your family, okay? I don't want you getting upset and then making _me_ miserable."

Sonny twisted his body around and avoided looking at Roxy. "I'm sorry if it bugs you, I guess I do it so often I don't even recognize it anymore."

Roxy studded into the kitchen and grabbed herself a Miller Lite beer bottle; she opened it and took a sip. "Just don't do it again."

"Deal." Sonny replied.

"I better call your house to let your grandfather know you're here."

"And why should you do that?" Sonny asked plainly.

"So they don't call the cops and bust through my door and search my apartment, that's why." Roxy countered, placing on hand on her hip.

"Good point, fine go and call them… but tell them I'm drunk; that's why I'm crashing at your place."

Roxy nodded and walked over to the phone that sat on the table in the living room. She picked it up and dialed the Grotowski's house phone number. She heard it ring and so she played the waiting game. There was no answer and it automatically went to the voicemail. "Hello Mr. Grotowski, it's Roxy and I was just calling to tell you that when Sonny and I went to the bar, Sony got really drunk, so instead of taking him home and annoying you, I just took him to my apartment where he crashed on my couch. There's no need to worry about him, he's in good hands, but if you feel the need go ahead and call me. Thanks and I'll see you around, bye-bye." She said sweetly, hanging up the phone. "There, done with that.

"Good." Sonny muttered.

Just then Roxy jumped up from the ground and smiled brightly. "I just had a great idea!"

"What is it?"

Roxy held her hand out, signaling him to stop even though Sonny wasn't doing anything. "Stay right there, I'll be back in a moment." She exclaimed before running into her room. Sonny waited for her patiently, looking around in the front room. He looked at the pictures of Roxy and her mom when Roxy was smaller and before she moved to the little, shit hole they lived in now.

Roxy ran back into the front room and she made her way to her cd player. She turned it on, opened it, placed a cd in the machine, closed it, and pressed play. Just then, "Rollercoaster of Love" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers came on through the speakers.

"I don't like disco, but this cover of Rollercoaster of Love is the shit man!" Roxy said as she began to dance to the beat. "RHCP sure know how to kick ass in a song."

Sonny grinned as he watched his friend dance to the song. Roxy looked over at Sonny and raised an eyebrow. "What, you're not gonna dance with me?" She asked with sad, puppy dog eyes and a cute, little pout.

"I can't dance." Sonny replied, "How about I just watch you?"

Roxy walked over to Sonny and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on you big wuss, just dance with me."

"No really, I can't dance to fast pace songs… but I can dance to slow songs."

Roxy looked Sonny in the eyes and her pale ones lit up with such brilliance Sonny thought he was going to go blind. He had never seen her so excited.

"Then I have the perfect song we can dance to!" Roxy went over to the cd player and changed the songs until she found the one she wanted. She walked back over to Sonny and smiled as she waited for the song to get going. Then a 50's tune came on, a piano and saxophone started to play, followed by the beautiful, velvety voice of Marvin Berry as he started to sing.

Sonny realized it was "Earth Angel" or more commonly known as Roxy's favorite song in the entire universe. "Wow Roxanne, really? You had to pick _this_ song?"

"Yeah, it's a slow song and you know whenever I hear it, it just… it makes me really happy. It makes me forget things I don't want to remember. It makes me… feel alive."

Sonny stared down at Roxy and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him. Roxanne, reluctantly, wrapped her arms around his neck and started to slow dance with her crush. Sonny led them as they danced around the front room. A couple of times Sonny twirled Roxy, making her giggle and once or twice he gave her a quick dip backwards with one of his hand on the small of her back and the other still on her waist.

When he held her close, he hummed the tune of the song in her ear softly. During the entire dance with Sonny, Roxy blushed and rested her cheek on his shoulder; her eyes closed and Roxy taking in all of the romantic gestures he presented her with. It was getting close to the end of the song and Roxy could feel Sonny's hot breath on her neck, making her shudder with delight.

"I fell for you and I knew, the vision of your loves loveliness. I hope and I pray that someday I'll be the vision of your happiness, the vision of your happiness. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine. My darling dear, love you for all time. I'm just a fool… a fool in love with you." He sang charmingly into Roxy's ears along with the music. When Sonny sung the lyrics to Roxy, he sang the words with so much truth behind them, so much passion and adoration; it just made Roxy smile even more.

Roxy's eyes widened as she heard those sweet words that poured out of Sonny's mouth. Did he… was he… proclaiming his love to her? No, this couldn't be! Was Roxy just imagining all of this? Or was this all just one giant dream, a wonderful yet terrifying dream. Roxy slowly pulled away from Sonny and stared at him, her eyes as wide as a deer in headlights. Her breathing was loud and deep as she was frightened at wits core. Sonny reached out a hand to gently touch her, but Roxy just spun around sharply and ran into her room.

"I have to go." She yelled, slamming the door behind her as she entered her room.

Sonny stood there in the front room, feeling like an idiot. Did he take things too far too fast? She probably didn't even love him and she now probably hated his guts for performing a stupid stunt like that. Jesus, he was a stupid man and now he was going to pay the consequences. Should he just forget what he had done to Roxy or go and confront her? Sonny silently debated what to do.

Roxy sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about the events that had just occurred. She could feel her heart pounding painfully in her ribcage. Maybe she should just forget the whole thing and let the morning come and then, Sonny will leave for work as she will and then they'll see each other sometime later that week. Yes, that is a good plan. Just wait it out…that was until she heard a soft knock at her door.

Roxy's head shot up as she stared at the door. She swallowed the large clump in her throat. "Yes?" She called; her voice was quiet and shaky.

"Can I come in?" Sonny asked, he leaned his head against the closed door.

Roxy quietly debated inside her head, but before she knew it, her heart answered for her. "Sure, come on in."

Moments later the door creaked open and Sonny walked into the dimly lit room slowly; he made his way to the side of the bed where Roxy sat. She noticed that his shoes where off and so was that damn trucker had of his. Roxy looked up at him and placed a fake smile on her face even though inside, she was disturbed. Sonny sat next to Roxy and looked down at his hands which rested on his lap.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered.

"What is it Sonny?" Roxy asked, turning her head and avoiding looking at the dirty blonde haired male.

"It's just… have you ever felt a certain way towards a person but you're afraid to tell them because you don't want to ruin that relationship with that person?"

Roxy shook her head. "No." she lied.

Sonny sighed. "What do you think I should do then?"

"Just say how you feel about that person and get it over with. Don't prolong it or the person will get bored and ask you to leave."

"Roxy, will you look at me please?" Sonny asked, his fingers gently touched Roxy's chin and turned her head so he could stare into her beautiful, pale blue eyes. Roxy did as she was asked and she lifted her gaze to her best friend. Sonny leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Roxy's and poured all of his passion into that one, simple kiss. Roxy had no clue what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of… she kissed him back. After a moment or two, Sonny pulled away from the kiss and, once again, looked deeply into Roxy's eyes. Then he whispered: "I love you."

Roxy smiled meekly. "I love you, too."

This made Sonny smile too. "I'm sorry I never told you before, I just didn't want this to ruin our friendship." He whispered to Roxy.

"I understand now, I just thought you never loved me because of everything you did to avoid me."

"Like what?" Sonny asked confused.

"Like when you bale out when we arrange get togethers, or when you don't tell me important things… or prom."

"The truth is, I was going to ask you to prom, I really wanted to go with you! It's just, I thought you were going to reject me, so I took the safe route and asked Vera to prom. I didn't have fun though; it was actually one of the worst nights of my life." Sonny admitted.

"Why? Isn't prom suppose to be, like, magical or something? I heard that prom is supposed to be the one night where nothing matters, where the only thing that was important is having fun."

"Not for us. Vera brought some liquor and we all got busted, well, except for me because I went to the bathroom." Sonny laughed. "But the rest of them had to spend the night in jail with my dad… he would've been _so_ proud." He chuckled sarcastically.

"Why did you even want to go with Vera?" Roxy asked with her head tilted to the side a little.

"She was the only girl who I knew was available at the time."

"So," Roxy started, her head still tilted, "she was a rebound?" She asked with a smile, knowing the answer to her question, but she wanted to hear the words come from Sonny's lips.

Sonny looked down for quick second and looked back up and into Roxy's blue icy, blue eyes. "Pretty much, like I said, I wanted to go with you and besides I bet prom would've been more of an enjoyable experience if we went together." Sonny muttered right before he leaned in again and lightly kissed Roxy on the lips. It was a short kiss, but they both enjoyed it either way.

Roxy wanted to take her relationship to another level since she now knew of Sonny's feelings towards her. They loved each other… so why not make up for time wasted? She smiled wickedly and scooted backwards onto the bed until she was in the middle of her queen-sized bed. She slowly leaned back and laid down on the bed, she bent her knees, and turned her head to look at Sonny. "I'm kind of lonely over here by myself, wanna be a gentleman and spend some time with me tonight Sonny?"

Sonny replied with a smile, "I wouldn't want to upset my friend who has been so kind as to take me under her roof in my time of need." He crawled over to Roxy and settled in between her legs with his arms on either side of Roxy's head. He towered over her and didn't waste a minute so he took off his shirt and pants. When Sonny was done with removing most of his clothing, he slipped one hand into her jeans, and noted with amusement the decidedly sexy feel of sensible lace panties. He was willing to bet they were black.

The way his flesh burned hot against her made Roxy's arousal for Sonny grow stronger and stronger by the moment. Instinctively, unthinkingly, she closed her legs, pressing her bare thighs against his trim waist. She felt the long, hard bulge of his straining erection, still held captive by his boxers, pressing into the cleft between her legs, and she thrust her hips upward, meeting his bony pelvis in an awkward entreaty.

Sonny buried his face in her neck, and she could feel the scratchy stubble of his jaw scraping over her soft skin. He seemed to be breathing her, taking her in like air. She felt a low rumble in his throat, heard an unintelligible syllable...he found her mouth and kissed her, no teasing, no joking now, just a wet tongue slipped between her eager lips....

His full lips sliding warm and saliva-slicked over hers, sending powerful electric charges straight to her most sensitive area. Roxy tentatively brushed her fingertips over his strong jaw and she traced it; then she let her hands move to his neck, then to his chest, and then they made their way back to his jaw line.

Then, his hands, trailing from her back around to her breasts, so gentle at first, fingertips brushing her nipples, creating a curious churning sensation in her belly. Almost like, what? Anxiety? No...excitement, urgency...it was _desire_, although the word meant nothing to her yet_._

Roxy felt him tugging at her jeans after he unbuttoned it, trying to pull it down her body. She raised herself so he could slip it past her hips. After Sonny pulled her jeans off he put his hands under the garment of her shirt instead, cupping each breast, loving how they filled his hands perfectly, squeezing, not hard, but not exactly gently either. She made a soft moan into his mouth, and he pulled away from the site of his tongue's explorations to look at her carefully.

"Are you ok? Wanna stop?" he suggested with a gentle voice.

"No, I'm fine, Sonny." Roxy smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He hesitated for a moment before Roxy reassured him. "Sonny, kiss me please, I want to feel your lips on mine again." She said pleadingly.

He chuckled and went back to her mouth, gently nipping her lower lip, then moving downward, biting along the line of her neck, sending powerful little shocks through her body. Now he _did _want her shirt off, and he tugged playfully at it. She sat up enough to let him pull it over her head and quickly removing her bra. Roxy thought it was funny that she didn't feel the least bit embarrassed, even when he plainly ogled her pretty bare breasts.

Jesus, he loved tits. How could something be so firm, only to practically dissolve into insane softness at the touch of his hand? Like a pillow you could sink into forever...he took first one, then the other, in his mouth and suckled at them, making her moan in surprise, but also pleasure. The lick of his tongue on each nipple was a soft caress, leaving a slight chill as cool air hit wet skin when he moved lower.

Sonny's fingertips traced the slight indention of her abdomen, lightly tickling around her belly button, making her laugh. He laughed too, and kissed her there. They smiled at each other for a moment; then he ran a finger across her belly, inside the waistband of her underwear.

"I'm afraid these are going to have to come off if I'm going to do business with you, my dearest Roxanne," he said in a professional voice.

"Ok," she breathed. Yes, yes. She wanted him inside her, no more waiting. Roxy raised her hips and let him pull her lace panties down, over her thighs, down to her knees. She wriggled out of them, and, pleased, Sonny closed his eyes as he ran his hand over her bare bottom, pulling her against him, squeezing each firm, soft cheek in its turn. His touch made her shiver, and she softly spoke his name as she clung to Sonny.

Roxy could feel his erection throbbing under the thin fabric of his underwear, and when he took her hand and firmly guided it under the cloth, onto his length, she was fascinated to discover how silky smooth the head was, how unyielding the hard shaft was as she clutched it tightly. He clasped his hand over hers and taught her to stroke him firmly, to slide the taut skin up and down over the steel rod inside, squeezing and releasing in a steady rhythm...she pulled away in surprise when she discovered a sudden leakage of sticky fluid coming out of the head....he gave a low laugh, "Aw, baby, it's to make it easier to get inside you..." he cooed. She nodded, letting the liquid coat the head as she went back to caressing him.

Sonny loved her using her small hand on him, so shy at first but then, bolder, stronger. He made appreciative noises, but it was becoming too much, too soon. He reclaimed her hand and pressed a kiss into the palm before he pushed her flat onto her back. He slipped his own hand between her legs and found her unexplored entrance, slowly sliding his long, slender middle finger into her. He paused to see how she would react, but she simply accepted the intrusion, so he began probing deeper, rhythmically dipping in and out, letting her get used to the idea.

He took the wetness he gathered there and used it to slick up her clitoris, and began drawing lazy circles around the area as he went back to kissing her passionately. It pleased him to feel the hardening of that tiny but powerful organ, gradually closing in on the spot, intensifying the pressure and speed, until the deep shudder that wracked her slim body let him know he had succeeded in taking her where he wanted her to go.

She broke the kiss when she choked out a cry of amazed pleasure. He listened to her rapid breathing… he could feel her heart beating against his chest.

Sonny looked down at Roxy and bit his lip. "Are you a virgin, Roxy?" He asked simply.

"No, I'm not," Roxy replied honestly making Sonny raise his eyebrows in surprise. "I've only had sex once though."

"With who?"

Roxy looked away in shame, she didn't want to tell him, afraid he would get upset with her. She thought that is she told Sonny… he wouldn't want to be with her anymore.

"Roxy, please tell me who."

Roxy looked back up at Sonny and sighed in defeat. "Paul."

Sonny was still for a few moments before he broke the silence between the two. "When?"

"Prom night."

"But you didn't go to prom." Sonny replied, wanting to get Roxy's story straight.

"I didn't and neither did Paul, I was alone that night and he asked me if I wanted to hook up with him. So I did, but I just did it so the first time I had sex with someone I loved it wouldn't hurt. I wanted our first time to be as painless and pleasurable as possible, Sonny."

When Roxy said this, it made Sonny's suspicions disappeared and relief washed over him. Sonny slipped out of his boxers, and in the dim light she got a look at what had been pulsing in her hand. In a way, he envied her wonder, it was too bad it was so dark in the room; he would have liked to take a peek at something _he'd _never seen before, the beautiful womanhood of this gorgeous creature that lay underneath him. Sonny leaned down to kiss her again.

"Ok, angel, are you ready?" He asked kindly.

Roxy just nodded.

He found her entrance and gave a strong, but controlled, thrust into her. He heard her breath hitch and he looked at her to see if he could gauge what she needed from him. He gave another deep thrust, but then a small one, and another, but then one more deep thrust when she gave a little cry of pain.

"Does it hurt?" he asked curiously.

"Only a little, not much. I didn't think it would hurt the second time…_"_

"Aw, sorry baby, just wait a few more moments and then the pain will be totally gone, okay?"

"Oaky." she whispered. The pain was there, but barely. It

Sonny gave another firm push into her, and this time she didn't protest when he thrusted deeper, when his pubic area was pressed solidly against hers and his entire member was sheathed tightly inside her warm body.

"Doing ok?" he asked.

She nodded. Roxy could tell the pain was about ninety-nine percent gone which relieved her greatly.

"Tell me if I need to slow down, ok?

She nodded again.

He held himself up with his arms fully outstretched, and began thrusting into her, trying very hard to go slow, but gradually building to a fevered pace, loving her tightness, her soft whimpering moans, the slight movements she made under him. Sonny enjoyed the raw contact with the warmth, the wetness, of her.

"Come on, baby, move a little more for me...." he encouraged. He liked it when women really bucked hard under him. But he liked it more when they succumbed to him.

Roxy tried to comply, but she was too overwhelmed, dealing with not just his length, but how thick his member was, stretching her open in a way she had never imagined possible. His powerful thrusts no longer actually hurt her, but each one seemed to steal a breath from her, and she found it hard to control any particular muscle group at all.

Soon, Roxy became vaguely aware that her lover had gone somewhere else in his head and was now focused only on satisfying the urgency that was driving him to rock so deeply into her, bringing animalistic grunting noises out of him every so often. From time to time he muttered something, not words exactly, but as his thrusts became harder, deeper, she heard a low, coarse demand, "Come on, baby,come for me. I want you to come for me."

His thrusting, now rough, harsh, hit her clitoris over and over, building a tension, a need, broken at last by a flood of pleasure that washed over her and she cried out in amazement. It was different from what Paul had done for her years ago, different even than what Sonny had done earlier using his hand. The heat started deep inside her and rolled like thunder over her entire being, leaving her shaky and weak, clinging to him like a frightened child as the paroxysms rose and fell in a powerful rhythm. She opened her eyes to see Sonny half-smiling down at her, tangled blonde strands framing his face, as he gasped between thrusts, "There's a good girl- come on, just a little more..."

His voice broke and he gave a few more potent, almost brutal thrusts, and a guttural groan came from low in his throat as he arched his back and came as far inside her as he possibly could. She could feel the throbbing after-bursts as his rigid member finished the job, coming inside her. Roxy felt some sense of relief when Sonny lowered himself onto her, burying his face in her neck, panting as the electricity of his release careened through his skinny body.

They lay like that for some time, Roxy stroking his back, probing to find muscles, bone, the structure of his amazing body hidden under taut flesh. Finally, Sonny reluctantly withdrew his manhood from inside her, rolled off Roxy's beautiful body. He took her in his arms and tipped her head back so he could look at her. A broad grin stole across his face to see her content expression, and then he said hoarsely. "I love you, so much Roxanne."

"I love you, too Sonny." She whispered; placing one more, gently kiss on his lips before she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**okay kiddies, remember to review, positive or negative, i don't care.... hit me with your best shot! lol, jk. check out the songs used in the cahpter... they're awesome :)**

**love ya all!**

**xoxox, FreeNightFall28**


	4. Chapter 4

It was three A.M. when Sonny woke up, it was still dark out, and he highly believed anyone was up at this hour. His arms where wrapped around his lover, but something was not right. She was shaking in her sleep, not violently, but she looked like she was in pain. Her eyes where shut tightly and her body trembled as her breath was ragged. Sonny thought for a split moment that Roxy was having a seizure, but after a moment Sonny saw that she was only suffering from an intense night terror which relieved him greatly; he was still scared, though. Sonny slipped his arm from around Roxy's waist and sat up in the bed. He grabbed Roxy and carefully pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and the other hand started to caress her cheek. He gently shook her, trying to wake her from her night terror, but it didn't work. Then Sonny started to whisper sweet, caring things into her ear. He whispered things like what he was going to do to her when she woke up and how much he was in love with her, and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with no one else but Roxy.

As Sonny tried to wake Roxy, she was dreaming of her worst nightmare... She was in Sonny's room with him. She was sitting on the edge of the bed near the opposite wall and Sonny was lying down with his arm covering his eyes since the curtains where open and the sun was beaming through the window. Roxy was talking about some random thing when Hank busted through the door. Sonny removed his arm from his face and stared at his father who now stood at the edge of the bed near Sonny, scowling at his son.

"Alright let's move, get up." Hank said sternly. "You get out of my God damn house right now!" He yelled at Sonny. Then he pushed some small trinkets off of Sonny's dresser in fury. This pissed Sonny off, so he reached under his pillow and grabbed his piston, pulling back the knick.

Roxy screamed as Sonny stood up and pointed the gun at Hank's Adam's apple. "You get out!" Sonny shouted, his hand shaking just the slightest. He moved forward making Hank move back and Sonny actually threw his father down the stairs. Roxy, out of blind fright and curiosity, followed Sonny down the stairs and into the living room where she heard Sonny calling Hank "a lousy piece of shit".

Sonny picked his father up by the arm and pushed him harshly. "Oh, what are you going to do, huh? What are you going to do?!" He yelled sternly, pushing Hank back on the ground, this time near Buck. Sonny pointed the gun to Hank's head. "You like how it feels, huh? How do you like it? Come on, are you t tough guy now? You think you're so tough?"

Roxy walked over to Buck cautiously and reached her hand out to Sonny. "Baby, please stop this! Look what you're doing! By acting like this, you are no better than them! Sonny please just stop!" She pleaded.

Sonny simply ignored Roxy. He backed away from his father, but still towered over him with his back to Roxy and Buck. "Say something." He ordered his father. When Hank didn't respond Sonny kicked him harshly in Hank's side. "Say something!" He shouted. Sonny sighed heavily and backed away from his father again. Sonny sat down in the brown, leather chair behind him and next to the couch where Buck sat, staring wide eyed at his grandson. Roxy just stood besides Buck and she felt like she was going to puke from the anxiety.

"Get up." Sonny demanded, but in a more calm tone. Hank did and stood opposite of his son. "You hate me." He said simply.

Hank didn't respond.

"Answer me," Sonny asked more asserting this time, "you hate me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I hate you... I always did." Hank retorted without a moment's hesitation.

Roxy felt her heart drop at the sight of this, she looked over at Sonny and her eyes pleaded him to just stop all of this madness. For him to just go back upstairs with her and forget all of this had happened.

"Well, I always loved you." And without any sign of a warning, Sonny turned the pistol towards his own chest and pulled the trigger, instantly killing himself. At the sound of the gun being fired and the sight of Sonny's body thrusted back onto the leather chair made Roxy's eyes start to water and a loud gasp escape her throat.

"Sonny?" She asked shaking. "Sonny?!" She asked again, this time she shouted out of shock. She ran over to Sonny's lifeless body and held his face in her palms. His dead, empty brown eyes stared into the distance. Roxy began to weep as she cradled Sonny's face in her hands. She pulled his body over to her and rested Sonny's head on her chest as she placed her chin on top of Sonny's skull. She cried loudly and whispered for Sonny to return to her, but nothing happened. Sonny was dead and Roxy was once again alone…

Roxy suddenly woke up to the sound of Sonny's voice. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked up to see Sonny staring down at her. There were tears streaming down his face, but then he smiled at her.

"You're awake, I'm so glad." He replied as he pulled Roxy into a warm embrace; she hugged him back and breathed in the sweet, smell of his natural aroma.

"What happened?" Roxy asked plainly, still holding on to her lover as she stroked his dirty-blonde hair.

He pulled away from Roxy and kissed her forehead. "You where having a really bad nightmare. You where shaking and trembling violently… I almost thought you were having a seizure." He told her sadly. Sonny looked deep into her blue eyes and sighed. "You don't know how scared I was." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back. There was a question stuck in the back of Roxy's mind and she had to know the answer to it. "Sonny, can I ask you an important question?"

Sonny smiled, "Of course you can, my love."

"H-have you ever thought of killing yourself, Sonny?"

Sonny looked away from Roxy. "Sonny?" she asked, her hand reached out to his chin and she tenderly pulled on it so he would look at her. "Sonny, please answer me; I have to know."

"Yes," Sonny said suddenly, turning his gaze back to his lover. "But only once or twice, because of my father, but I was too much of a pussy to go through with it. Why do you ask?"

"That was my nightmare. You and I were in your room talking and then your dad busted into the room where he started to verbally abuse you. You snapped and you pulled a gun on him. You pushed him down the stairs and into the living room where you asked him if he hated you. He replied with a yes and that he always had but then, then…" Roxy began to cry again, feeling the tears run down her face. Sonny pulled Roxy into another warm hug and rocked her gently in his arms. The feeling of Sonny's bare chest against Roxy's skin made her feel more secure which relieved her deeply. Roxy continued, "And then you shot yourself. It was so terrifying, the dream felt so real I actually thought it was happening! I felt so sad of that fact that you where gone!" Roxy continued to weep and Sonny continued to rock her. "Sonny, please promise me you won't commit suicide. Just the thought of you gone makes me cry."

Sonny pulled away from Roxy and leaned in close to her. "I promise with all of my heart, I won't kill myself. Now that I have a reason to live it would be plain stupid to leave you alone." He leaned in more and kissed Roxy on the lips passionately, sealing his promise with that kiss. As their lips moved away from each other's, Sonny smiled weakly. "Let's go back to bed, it's late and you need sleep after such an exhausting nightmare."

Roxy just nodded and lay down next to her lover. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to his body where Sonny rested his chin on top of Roxy's head and caressed her naked back reassuringly. It wasn't long before they both fell back asleep.

***

Roxy woke up and rose idly, bed covers slowly gliding down her naked body. She put on her pale pink silk sun dress as she turned down the bed, meanwhile, Sonny who was lying next to her not five minutes ago, a slow riser, caught a glimpse of her tender bosom as she put the sun dress on her body.

He watched her leave the room, with gentle footstep into the medium sized, en-suite bathroom, a loving smile gracing his lips. He heard the shower being turned on, and the soft pattering against the glass door to the shower of cascading water. As she gently hummed a tune under her breath, as she did every morning, he thought of her undressing for her shower and bit his lip lightly… lowering the sun dress; it brushed her hips, revealing her secrets from the night before, and her soft, warm skin.

He envisaged her face; round and bearing that incredible smile she always wore, in all perfect proportions her icy blue eyes that glimmered in the spotlight of the skylight above, the morning sun emphasized her hourglass figure and made her naturally pink lips shimmer. The skylight being the only source of light in this rural area, she lit a few fragranced candles that flickered against the white tiles, the warm glow now filled the room as she entered the shower, and allowing the tumbling water moisten her skin.

He awoke and rose and intently walked towards the en-suite completely naked, the scent of the lather from the shampoo lightly brushed his nostrils, his intentions now apparent as he silently tip-toed into the shower, she was unaware, the lather covered her eyes and he put his arms around her waist and firmly pressed her against him, her tender breasts flattened against his lithe physique, they faced each other but she was still unable to see, he kissed her lips tenderly, and she recognized the taste, he knew this but softly said 'Guess who?,' in an alluring tone, he licked the edge of her lips and the two tongues met in the middle, as the kiss deepened she felt his hard manhood against her thigh, and let out a soft moan, she clasped it in her left hand and he slid his hand up her stomach to her breast, smooth with the lather that trickled down her, he rubbed softly and she soon met his tempo.

The room darkened as a couple of the candles scattered around the room dimmed and Sonny push her up against the tiled wall. His hand fell from her breast to her thigh and slid to her pelvis rubbing down to her womanhood, as wet as he was hard, his other hand gracing the edge of her bum… he pressed her against the wall harder and she let out a soft groan from beneath her breath, together they rubbed harder and stronger, their lips clashed in a fury and he held her up as she put her legs around him, arms over his shoulders, together they bonded like the night before, she clasped his manhood and placed it inside her, then together they rubbed up and down the wall, smoothing the water like a trail, causing a strong glimmer and reflection Sonny could see himself in, her nails dug into his back and he squeezed her bum tightly.

They sat down on the floor opposite each other, Roxy sat with her legs open for Sonny, he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the ear lobe and licked it playfully, and he whispered "I love you."

Roxy replied then immediately, "I love you, too." Sonny lunged on top of her, this surprised Roxy in the best sort of way, together they mixed and held together tightly, rolling over with some force until one would be pinned down and took control of the action, Sonny grabbed Roxy's breast and clenched it, he pulled it up towards his mouth and sucked until a love bite appeared around her nipple, she loved the sensation and responded by pressing him against the wall, but he wanted to remain in control so he pushed her onto her back and penetrated her softly, it was the perfect mix, by now she was wetter than the shower walls and he could feel the warmth around his manhood, barely a moment later and Sonny fell onto her and Roxy let out a moan of pleasure, the climax was more than they both expected. Sonny rolled off her and they lay there in the shower for a few moments.

Sonny got out of the shower first, grabbing a towel from the rack and walking back into Roxy's room. After spending a few more minutes in the shower, she followed Sonny's lead; she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body, and left the shower, walking into her room to see Sonny dressing in his correctional officer's uniform. He looked over at her as be buckled his belt and slid his I.D. card into his pocket. Roxy walked over her dresser and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra, and then she opened another drawer and grabbed a pair of black jeans, and a violet, short sleeved shirt. Sonny watched Roxy as she dressed, he studied her movements. The way she pulled on her jeans, the way she hooked her bra, the way she slipped on her shirt… it all amazed Sonny; for what, he did not know.

"Sonny," Roxy said, breaking through his daydream, "can I ask you another question?"

"I'm all ears." He replied, still watching her.

"Do you wanna move in with me? I mean, I get lonely staying here by myself and it would be nice to you here with me, but if you don't want to I understand."

Sonny moved over to Roxy and grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him. "Only if you agree to become my girlfriend, I mean we have had sex and I don't want to be known as a womanizer and such."

Roxy turned in his arms and bit her life playfully. "Hm, do you even have to ask? I mean, I do love you and I don't want to be known as a slut and such." She smiled broadly, mocking him, and gently kissing the tip of Sonny's nose.

"Good," He smiled too, "I'll gather all of my stuff if we can stop at my house before I drive us to work this morning."

"Oh shit, I have work today." Roxy groaned.

"Yeah, babe, you do." He chuckled lightly. "So before I drop off at work do you mind if we stop at my house so I can pick up my things?"

"It's no problem. You know, I'm really happy we took our relationship to where it is now, even though we've just begun." She whispered.

"I'm glad we did too." He grinned. "Are you hungry?" He asked randomly, still holding onto Roxy's hips.

She shook her head. "No, but if I do get hungry then I'll just get something from the chef. Why are you hungry?"

"Not really, I was just wondering if you did." Sonny lied, trying to hold in the growling of his stomach, which he did successfully.

The phone rang and Roxy walked over to the phone, slipping out of Sonny's arms, and looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Sonny asked idly, buttoning one of the buttons of his shirt.

Roxy read the caller ID. "It's Paul." She replied, turning to Sonny.

"Well," he said licking his lips, "aren't you going to answer it?"

Roxy hesitated for a moment while the phone still rang. She finally made up her mind and picked it up, but after a moment, she set it down on the receiver; hanging up on Paul. "It can wait until later." Roxy smiled.

Sonny smiled in amazement of his new girl, happy with the decision he made.


End file.
